


Resident Evil Drabbles

by EvilToTheCore13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alex being introspective, Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, Could be canon with The Supermen, Drabbles, Family Issues, Gen, Siblings, Some humour, Spencer is mentioned, Two evil nerds playing video games, kind of, mention of canon character death, past Albert Wesker/William Birkin if you want to see it that way, various povs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13
Summary: A collection of Resident Evil drabbles written for Drabble Challenges, mostly on the r/fanfiction Discord but possibly some others too.





	1. Legacy

Jake asked Chris once if he was like his father.

"Course not. He tried to kill billions of people. You're nothing like him."

"Don't lie to me. You said you could see him in me, when we first met."

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

"All right, but you've gotta let me finish before you get angry." Chris hesitated. "Jake...you're your father's son. You fight like him, you're pretty damn clever-- and you're a real smartass sometimes. But you're not him. I trust you."

"You trusted him at STARS. Was he like me then?"

That was harder to answer.


	2. Brotherhood/Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex thinks about her brother. Before Revelations 2 but after RE5. Probably quite soon after she finds out about his death.

Alex had never entirely understood Albert.

Oh, she understood his ambition, his ruthlessness; of course she did. They were traits she shared. But her own ambitions had always been more practical. Money, power, respect. Albert had wanted a new world; Alex was satisfied with having power over this one.

But now Albert was dead. Strange... she'd always thought he'd outlive her. He'd probably thought the same.

As it was, she had to finish what he'd started, even though she wasn't sure what she'd do when she succeeded. After all, it was his goal, not hers, that she would have accomplished.


	3. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for r/fanfiction Discord drabble "night". The prompt was "Game Night." Just random Wesker and Will stuff really. I headcanon it as past Willsker but there's nothing in this to say it's not platonic.

"Al, you can't pretend you're not a nerd now," Will laughed. "You've clearly played this game a lot."  
At least making fun of Al made the constant defeats a bit less frustrating.   
Will frowned at the screen. "To be fair, I have mostly been playing against Sherry recently, I am kind of out of practice."  
"You never beat her either."  
"She's good for an 11-year-old," Will said defensively. "Anyway, I'll beat you this time. Let me guess, you'll pick Sagat again?"  
"It worked the last 5 times," Al replied. "Besides, I like the Tiger Uppercut. It has a good name."


	4. Ancestry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms Muller thinks about her son, and about his father.  
Ancestry was a drabble night prompt from September or something that I never got round to.

Jake had her red hair, and _his_ eyes, that changed from blue to green to grey. As for personality... well, he was impulsive, and active, but then he was a toddler, so that wasn't surprising. He was happy, which was what mattered, obviously. She wondered whether he would end up taking after either of them, or both, and whether she even wanted him to.

Because Albert was many things-- a genius, charismatic, handsome, confusing at times and often strange and always like no-one else she'd ever met-- but she knew he wasn't a good person.

Then again, neither was she.


	5. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy was another old drabble night prompt, this one from October, that I never wrote anything for because it seemed to...well, sweet...for any of my characters, but then I randomly had this idea. It's a bit silly, but still.

"Will. You haven't eaten all day."

Will glanced up from his work to see Al standing in the doorway of the lab.

"I'm busy," Will replied.

"You still need to eat. I don't want to have to dispose of your corpse if you starve to death locked up in the lab."

"Fine." Will was about to get some candy from a nearby vending machine, when Al placed a hand on his arm, holding him back. _Damn, Al was strong._

"What?"

"I said eat, not inhale sugar." Al glared at him. "Get out of the lab and get some proper food."


	6. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for a drabble night prompt from February: Wedding. Back in February I was going to do a thing with Wesker being annoyed about Will marrying Annette but it was too complex for a drabble. So I left it for ages until I decided to write a Willsker drabble for Springtime on Tumblr today, and looked back through my prompts file and saw it and came up with this...18 or 19?-year-old Wesker being unable to shut up about Will (seriously, even in something as official as Wesker's Report he keeps calling him a genius...) and Alex being cruel.

Wesker sighed. "The researchers at Arklay seem to be universally incompetent-- aside from Will, of course."  
"Of course. The great William Birkin. How could I forget?"  
Wesker glared at Alex. She smiled calmly back. "I was merely commenting on the fact that I've heard about him rather a lot recently."  
"He's a genius."  
"So you've told me. I'm starting to wonder when the wedding might be announced."  
"He's useful." It sounded more defensive than Wesker had intended. "A complete idiot with regard to anything other than science, but useful."  
"Well." Alex looked at him sceptically. "Just don't get too attached."


	7. Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's motives are still a mystery to Wesker.  
(r/fanfiction Discord Drabble Night, prompt was "motive")

Even after more than ten years of working for Umbrella, Wesker was no closer to figuring out Spencer's real motives. He couldn't simply want money: Umbrella could probably have made more money as a legitimate pharmaceutical company. No, he was planning something bigger.

That or he was completely incompetent-- but from what little Wesker knew of Spencer, that didn't seem likely. Plenty of people at Umbrella were incompetent, but Spencer wasn't one of them.

Wesker had joined the Intelligence Division to investigate, but even with access to more classified information than most employees knew existed, there was still something missing.


	8. Red-Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker is surrounded by BOWs, and having a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one is only really relevant at the end, but the first image that came to mind when I saw the prompt was Wesker with blood all over his hand after impaling someone, so...

Wesker was in an Umbrella base deep underground, surrounded by BOWs and out of ammunition. The floor was covered in blood, dead zombies—permanently dead—scattered on the ground, but more were approaching. Wesker kicked the nearest zombie, sending it flying down the hallway: it slammed into a wall, then fell to the ground.

A Licker leapt towards him. He lunged at it with a spear hand, impaling it, then wrenched his hand out of its chest. The corpse fell at his feet. Wesker stepped over it, then charged forward to attack again, blood dripping from his glove. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
This author replies to comments. (But might occasionally reply on Discord or something if the comment is someone I know from there.)  
If you'd prefer I didn't reply to your comment, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I won't respond (I will still appreciate the comment.)  
I am always grateful to receive any kind of feedback but please don't feel pressured into commenting if you don't want to.


End file.
